L'Étrange Réveillon de Sherlock Holmes
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Ce manuscrit a été trouvé dans une maison particulière du Surrey en 2010. Les feuillets ont été trouvés dans un vieux coffre éventré qui trônaient dans un grenier. Couverts intégralement de dessins d'hommes dansants, il s'est avéré que ces feuillets étaient ceux d'un manuscrit inédit écrit par le Docteur Watson au début de son association avec Sherlock Holmes. Holmes/Watson


**Titre: **L'étrange réveillon de Sherlock Holmes  
><strong>Auteure :<strong>Mirith Griffin  
><strong>Traductrice: <strong>Elizabeth Mary Holmes  
><strong>Correctrice : <strong>Amelia theFujoshi  
><strong>Rating : M<strong>  
><strong>Genre(s) <strong>Romance/Humour  
><strong>Nombre de mots: <strong>6611  
><strong>Disclaimers : <strong>Cette fanfiction est basée sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par conséquent l'auteure et moi-même ne gagnons rien sur cette fanfiction.  
><strong>Notes: <strong>

Merci beaucoup à **Mirith Griffin **de me permettre de traduire son OS, merci à ma bêta **Amelia Afujoshi **pour sa correction prompte et efficace et puis merci à **vous **de venir lire cette nouvelle traduction ! A chacune et chacun d'entre-vous, je souhaite un très **Joyeux Noël **et une **excellente année 2015 !**

Vous trouverez en **bas de page **des notes pour lesquelles, je tiens à le préciser, je me suis donnée beaucoup de mal. Je tenais à ce que vous ayez le même plaisir de lecture que le lecteur victorien aguerri. Le lien vers la version originale, **_How Holmes Was Compelled to Remember One Festive Occasion Per Year _**se trouvera dans le tableau habituel. Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em>Notes de la traductrice:<em>

_Ce manuscrit a été trouvé lors des travaux préliminaires réalisés dans une maison particulière du Surrey__ᴬ__ en 2010.  
>Pendant plus de soixante ans, elle fut un hôtel et on a retrouvé dans le grenier un vieux coffre<br>qui contenait entre autres choses se trouvaient une vingtaine de feuillets jaunies couvertes intégralement de dessins d'hommes dansants.  
>Après un examen approfondi, il s'avéra que les dessins étaient un code. Voici donc le contenu de ce manuscrit déchiffré et révélé pour la première fois au public.<em>

* * *

><p>De tous les réveillons de Noël dont je me souvienne, le plus curieux fut certainement celui que je passai avec Sherlock Holmes en décembre 1883. Nous logions ensemble depuis deux ans et malgré ou peut-être à cause de nos nombreuses rencontres avec le danger, nous avions été prompts à nous installer dans une routine plaisante et simple. Le soir des évènements dont je vais vous faire le récit, je croyais que je connaissais aussi bien l'entrelacs des ruelles sombres de Londres que les secrets les plus obscurs de la nature de mon brillant ami. Je devais découvrir promptement que je n'aurais guère pu plus me tromper.<p>

Le début de soirée n'avait rien auguré de bon. Le dîner avait été particulièrement lugubre. Madame Hudson s'était rendue à la campagne chez sa sœur et nous avait pourtant laissé une belle oie avec toute sa garniture. Toutefois, Holmes avait réussi à les réduire à l'état de charbon dans le temps où je m'occupais d'un petit patient en hypothermie à Clerkenwell. Hypothermie qui, soit dit en passant et toutes choses considérées, de la faute d'Holmes. Il avait couru sur la Serpentine gelée dans l'intention d'appréhender l'Étrangleur d'Hyde Park sans une pensée pour le jeune patineur paresseux. Alors que le soir tombait, je rentrais à l'appartement. Le 221B était envahi de la fumée âcre causée par la volaille brûlée, victime de la tentative de Holmes de réchauffer notre dîner. La fumée tourbillonnait dans les cheveux du grand homme alors qu'assis à son bureau, il se débattait vigoureusement avec un siphon d'eau de Seltz.

Je n'avais pas le cœur à le réprimander et pris donc mon pudding en silence. Pudding qui Dieu soit loué avait échappé à ses attentions. Holmes, pour sa part, ne voulait rien manger : nous étions lundi. Contrairement à mes habitudes, je fus pris d'une grande morosité. Mon frère, dernier de mes parents, avait succombé quelques années auparavant d'une défaillance du foie et je me perdais donc dans des souvenirs aigres-doux des fêtes de famille du temps où Harry et moi n'étions que des enfants. Il n'y avait rien qui ne sache mieux accroître la morosité que de se souvenir de temps plus heureux qui ne reviendront jamais.

J'étais également préoccupé par mon épaule gauche. Courir après Holmes à travers Londres en été faisait le plus grand bien à l'ancien logement de la balle de djezaïl, mais les grands froids m'empêchaient ce genre de prouesse, le muscle devenant rigide. Je n'avais aucune opposition à m'épuiser pour mon ami, son travail était en effet d'une valeur inestimable pour le grand public, mais mon épaule ne faisait pas preuve d'une aussi grande magnanimité.

Alors que je contemplais ce qui restait de mon pudding, une idée plus réjouissante me vint à l'esprit. J'avais acheté un présent pour Holmes et il reposait dans une longue boîte installée sur la cheminée et enveloppée dans du papier rouge et vert, à côté de la pantoufle persane que mon compagnon d'humeur bohème utilisait comme blague à tabac. Il était dans les habitudes de la famille Watson d'ouvrir l'un des présents le soir du réveillon. Je fus surpris quand l'idée me vint qu'il s'agissait d'une habitude que j'avais envie de perpétuer avec

Holmes. Après avoir été congédié par l'armée, n'ayant plus ni parents ni amis en Angleterre, Holmes était en effet ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille pour moi.

« Mon vieux, venez donc ouvrir cela. J'avais l'intention de ne vous le donner que demain, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que vous le remette maintenant. »

Holmes émergea de sa chambre avec une tache sombre sous un œil et à sa chemise brûlée à la manchette droite.

«Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, visiblement irrité par mon interruption.

Je me rapprochai de lui et lui tendit la boîte :

«Joyeux Noël, mon cher Holmes. »

«Une canne » dit-il. Comme à l'accoutumée dès lors qu'on le mettait en présence d'une boîte, il ne l'ouvrait pas. Il la mit en équilibre sur une main, la lança en l'air deux ou trois fois, fronça les sourcils et la lança ensuite sur mon fauteuil. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sofa, tournant le dos à mon présent.

« Est-il à votre goût ? » demandai-je. Je savais que Holmes était homme à aimer quelque chose sans sentir la nécessité de l'admettre. « Du rotin, léger mais résistant ! C'est évident. J'ai souvent observé votre goût pour le rotin, je suppose que cela vous rappelle votre 'séjour' en Inde… »

« Oui, de l'Inde et l'Afghanistan où j'ai été cantonné, j'ai nettement préféré le premier cantonnement. J'ai eu la possibilité de servir mon régiment en toute quiétude sans le désagrément de me faire tirer dessus.» dis-je sur un ton badin.

Holmes ne sourit pas à mon trait d'humour, il semblait lui aussi d'humeur sombre. J'aurais espéré qu'il tire une certaine joie de mon présent, ou du moins des déductions qu'il aurait faites sur l'objet mais rien de tel ne s'annonçait. Je commençais à me demander si j'avais commis une erreur quelconque. Mon colocataire, après tout, il n'avait jamais fait preuve d'une dévotion particulière et il avait passé les deux Noëls précédents à travailler. Si cela se trouvait, ce jour lui était évocateur de mauvais souvenirs. Avant que je ne puisse m'en enquérir discrètement, la mécanique se mit en marche :

« Quand bien même le bois de la canne est léger, il y a quelque chose de lourd à l'une des extrémités. Ordinairement, il s'agirait d'un pommeau assez conséquent, mais vous connaissez mes goûts et je doute que vous soyez du genre à m'encombrer avec du superflu. Il s'agit donc de quelque chose de fonctionnel. Mon travail... » Il me faut admettre que lorsqu'il décrivait ce travail comme « notre » me plaisait beaucoup plus :

«…est dangereux et il s'avère souvent nécessaire pour moi de prendre mes distances vis -à-vis de ceux qui voudraient me porter préjudice. Dois-je donc supposer qu'il s'agit de l'une de ces cannes…Une de ces cannes à système ? Vraisemblablement. Une canne telle que celle-ci peut contenir un réservoir à poison ou à chloroforme liquide, toutefois je ne remarque aucun bruit trahissant la présence d'un liquide quelconque. Si cette canne avait été dotée d'un tel réservoir, votre méticulosité aurait requis de vous que vous le remplissiez avant de m'en faire le présent. Il n'y a donc pas de réservoir. Non, il est plus probable que cette canne contienne une lame, dissimulée par une poignée discrète et maintenue en place par une attache quelconque. Une dague? Certainement pas. Il s'agit d'une arme de voleur et d'assassin. Connaissant ma pratique de l'escrime, il y a donc toutes les chances que ce soit un fleuret amélioré que vous m'ayez choisi. »

Alors que je m'apprêtais à le féliciter pour son génie, Holmes eut un geste las de la main.

«Watson, à quoi bon tout cela ? »

«C'était à votre attention… » dis-je, décontenancé par son apparent mépris pour le présent que je lui avais destiné.

«Je m'en doutais, mais pourquoi ? »

«Je commence à me poser la même question… » répondis-je, mon agacement à peine voilé et continuait : « Je

sais qu'il y a des gens qui ne célèbrent pas Noël, mais ce n'est pas mon cas et vous êtes la seule personne avec qui je puisse le célébrer. Veuillez donc accepter mes excuses si je vous ai nui en vous éloignant de vos expérimentations nocives. »

Holmes prit conscience de sa bévue : « Venez donc, Watson. Vous m'avez fait un superbe présent, il est temps d'ouvrir le paquet. » Il m'entraîna vers le sofa, me poussa dessus, récupéra la boîte qui trônait sur le fauteuil et s'assit à mes côtés. Une fois installé, il s'affaira très théâtralement à retirer la canne de son emballage.

Je poussais un _oh _d'indignation, pas tout à fait calmé encore.

« Oui, oui ! » dit-il « Du rotin, évidemment ! Un idiot aurait choisi de l'acajou…plus voyant, mais lourd et fort peu commode. Mais qu'est-ce que je vois là ? » Il reprit la canne et révéla une longue lame d'acier à l'extrémité d'un pommeau qui semblait des plus ordinaires.

« Mon cher Watson, je m'y attendais. Un fleuret est une fort bonne chose, mais pour une personne avec des aptitudes pour le baritsu la canne serait amplement suffisante pour se défendre. Qu'est-ce qu'une lame peut faire qu'un simple bâton ne saurait dans les mains d'un expert ? La dépense fut superflue. »

Il revissa le pommeau dans le fut de la canne, fit quelques moulinets en l'air et me repoussa à l'extrémité du sofa. « _En garde _*! » s'écria-t-il !

J'étais effectivement sur la défensive, encore offensé qu'il n'ait pas aimé la lame. Il s'agissait après tout d'un produit conçu sur mesure et j'avais eu de grandes difficultés à me le procurer. Du revers de la main, je repoussais l'extrémité de sa canne qu'il pointait sur mon torse.

« Je ne suis plus d'humeur à cela, il est temps pour moi de me retirer. »

Je fermai à clef la porte de ma chambre, enfilai ma chemise de nuit et me mis au lit où je me mis à méditer sur ma solitude et ma déception. Holmes, bien évidemment, crocheta la serrure à l'aide d'une épingle à cheveux à peine cinq minutes plus tard.

«Allez-vous-en ! » dis-je, me détournant de lui alors qu'il persistait, jetant mon manteau sur moi.

«Venez Watson, j'ai besoin de vous. »

Je m'assis, stupéfait.

«Holmes, c'en est trop! Je ne suis pas vêtu! »

«Je n'ai pas dit que j'avais besoin d'un costume passé de mode et élimé, j'ai dit que j'avais besoin de la personne qui le porte d'ordinaire. Debout! Prenez simplement votre manteau! » Je ne voulais pas être complice de sa folie mais il me manœuvra d'une telle façon qu'il réussit à me faire enfiler les manches de mon manteau. Il recula d'un pas, haletant, et admira son œuvre.

« Holmes, je ne vais nulle part ! Je me suis accommodée vos facéties jusqu'alors, mais ce n'est plus ni l'heure ni le lieu pour ce genre de choses. Si vous persistez dans votre conduite, je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous assommer sérieusement ! »

Holmes s'assit sur le lit : « S'il vous plaît. Je vois maintenant que ces derniers jours n'ont pas été des plus heureux pour vous, laissez-moi m'amender. Honnêtement, vous n'avez pas besoin de votre costume là où nous nous rendons. Si vous éprouvez le besoin d'en porter un, vous pourrez toujours prendre le mien. » Pour preuve, il commença à retirer ses effets.

Je ris jaune. Il n'y avait rien qu'Holmes porte qui puisse me convenir à l'exception de son chapeau et qui plus est, je n'étais pas d'humeur à faire l'acquisition d'une chemise dont la manche droite était légèrement roussie.

J'étais certain que cela me mènerait à ma perte, mais je ne pouvais dire non à Holmes lorsqu'il agrémentait ses demandes d'un « s'il vous plaît». Heureusement pour moi, cela n'arrivait pas plus de trois fois par an. J'enfilai bas et chaussures, puis mon pardessus sur ma chemise de nuit et suivait Holmes.

La neige commençait à tomber faiblement alors que notre cab se frayait un chemin dans les rues sombres de Londres. Sur les instructions d'Holmes, il nous déposa au 25, Northumberland Avenue, au coin de Trafalgar Square devant un bâtiment de pierre grise des plus insipides qui devait cinq étages. Mais en dépit de sa hauteur, il semblait plutôt quelconque, les trois derniers étages semblaient être occupés par des bureaux et paraissaient pris dans un linceul d'ombre comme il se devait un soir à dix-neuf heures où la plupart des gens raisonnables étaient chez eux.

« Ha…ha...hilarant… ! » dis-je, me rendant compte qu'Holmes avait réussi à m'entraîner, alors que j'étais en chemise de nuit, dans une de ces fumeries d'opium de l'East End où le code vestimentaire était des plus relâchés mais plutôt dans un quartier éminemment respectable de Londres.

« Si vous m'avez fait sortir en cette nuit glaciale dans le but de me présenter votre comptable, je retourne à

Baker Street de ce pas ! »

« Mais _vous _êtes mon comptable. » dit Holmes. « Vous êtes aussi mon Boswell, mon blanchisseur, mon expert en armement et ponctuellement, mon pâtissier. Pourquoi doutez-vous donc de moi? Je vous promets que cette visite vous fera le plus grand bien. »

Il m'escorta jusqu'aux doubles portes. Si les portes extérieures étaient en chêne massif, celles de l'intérieurement étaient superbement ornées de vitraux en forme de croissants et d'étoiles. Je commençais à me douter que nous n'allions pas nous rendre dans un bureau. Les portes s'ouvrirent largement sur un monde merveilleux de dorures et de pourpre.

« A quoi pensez-vous ? » me demanda Holmes

J'observais la coupole qui nous surplombait. Elle était soutenue par des colonnes rouges et or, les murs brillaient de carreaux richement ornées de couleur écarlate et le sol était couvert de mosaïque de marbre rose.

« J'ai le sentiment d'être pelotonné à l'intérieur d'une grenade gigantesque. » répondis-je.

Holmes rit : « Je sais que vous êtes de bonne humeur lorsque votre parlé devient poétique. Vous avez devant vous les Bains Turcs Neville¹ et nous sommes dans Charing Cross. Tout ce qu'il faut pour un homme à l'épaule douloureuse.»

L'hôte de caisse, un homme taciturne avec une calotte et une robe blanche, refusa l'argent qu'avançait Holmes. Par ailleurs, par le biais de signes, il fit comprendre à des assistants qu'il fallait venir et nous retirer nos bottes. Holmes lui dit quelque chose en arabe et l'hôte de caisse s'esclaffa bruyamment, les assistants se retirèrent, dont l'un avec un sourire qu'il dissimulait difficilement.

« Je leur ai dit que mon compagnon était un militaire et donc accoutumé aux bottes. C'est ce que les soldats font, n'est-il pas ? Ils tirent, on leur tire dessus, et ils mettent et enlèvent leurs bottes, ils les font reluire aussi. Je vous lève mon chapeau, Watson, je n'aurais jamais pu être un soldat. Je ne sais ni noircir des bottes ni même faire un lit de camp. Je ne suis guère doué pour la vie domestique. »

« Vous avez entièrement raison ! Il n'y a rien d'apprivoisé ou de domestiqué en vous, la civilisation n'a fait que vous effleurer, vous êtes un sauvage !» dis-je sur un ton faussement sérieux.

« Il y a du vrai dans ce que vous dites…Venez donc avec moi au sous -sol et nous nous dépouillerons des menottes de la civilisation autant que de la sueur et de la poussière. »

L'heure qui suivit se passa comme dans un rêve. Nous nous dévêtîmes, nous enveloppâmes ensuite dans de longs kilts fait de serviettes et nous rendîmes dans la chaleur tiède du tepidarium². Après cela, nous passâmes dans une pièce qu'Holmes nomma comme le caldarium², pièce qui n'avait rien à envier à la chaleur du désert du Régistan¹. Nous étions déjà en nage. Holmes semblait ignorer que le mieux était l'ennemi du bien et insista pour se rendre dans la chaleur torride du laconium², la plus chaude des trois pièces alors que je me satisfaisais d'un plongeon rapide dans le bassin. L'eau tiède était divine. Plus tard, je buvais un verre de vin rouge qu'un membre du personnel m'avait gentiment amené alors que Holmes nageait dans le bassin, semblant dans tout à fait dans son élément.

Il n'y avait peu de spectacles aussi captivants que celui d'Holmes entrain de nager. Il avait une grace naturelle qui pouvait sembler curieuse sur terre mais dans l'eau il paraissait chez lui. Son corps argenté se mouvait comme une vague, et ses cheveux bruns tourbillonnaient autour de sa tête comme un banc de vairons. J'avais dû l'observer assez fixement car après un moment, il cessa ses ablutions et me regarda, l'air perplexe.

«Je vous le dis, Holmes. Vous êtes… »

«Je suis… »

Je toussais.

« Un vrai haddock. »

Bien que mon souhait eut été de masquer la teneur profonde de mes propos, je regrettai mon choix de mots dès lorsqu'ils eurent franchi ma bouche.

« Je vois…très flatteur, j'ai toujours eu l'ambition d'être comparé à une morue. Si vous en avez fini avec vos métaphores fleuries, je crois que vous feriez bien de m'aider à m'extirper de ce bassin.» rétorqua-t-il.

Je tendis une main une main vers lui et le tirait hors de l'eau, espérant qu'il n'avait pas perçu les pensées derrière mon regard. Jamais, avant ou après Holmes, un homme n'avait produit sur moi un tel effet. Je m'émerveillais. Il avait une apparence des plus remarquables, il me faut l'admettre, mais c'était son esprit qui me plaisait plus qu'autre chose. Si un homme sur mille pouvait espérer égaler sa beauté, il n'y en avait pas un sur un million pour égaler son génie. Parfois, aux petites heures du jour, quand je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je m'avouais une affection plus qu'amicale à son endroit.

Le rez-de-chaussée était équipé d'un certain nombre de méridiennes regroupées par quatre. Les clients s'y étaient allongés, parlant à voix basse. Tous semblaient avoir une raison d'être aux bains turcs la veille de Noël. Certains étaient des marchands et des marins loin de chez eux, d'autres, me semblait-il étaient juifs ou musulmans. À n'en pas douter, il s'agissait majoritairement de célibataires, comme Holmes et moi, qui venaient chercher un peu de couleurs et de réconfort en une journée dépourvue des deux.

De notre emplacement, je pouvais voir les balustrades du premier. La jonction entre les deux étages se faisait par un grand escalier en acajou massif. Il était dans l'atrium², sous la coupole qui nous dominait majestueusement.

«Montons donc ! » dis-je en en apercevant les méridiennes du premier, j'étais impatient de voir tout ce que je pouvais de ce monde dissimulé. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, Holmes eut l'air très surpris.

«Fort bien ! » me répondit-il alors qu'il me suivait dans l'escalier.

Le premier étage était encore plus sublime que le rez-de-chaussée. J'admirais l'envers du dôme qui était décoré avec des panneaux de verres peints arrangés en octogone autour d'une fine grille d'aération d'inspiration maure. Les ferronneries étaient si délicates qu'elles semblaient être des filigranes.

Si les méridiennes en bas étaient agencées de façon à donner envie de converser avec ses voisins de par leur regroupement par quatre, celles du premier étaient un appel à plus d'intimité. Ici assemblées en paires et chacune séparée par d'épais rideaux à franges. Quand l'étage du dessous était le lieu des conversations faciles et des plaisanteries tapageuses, ici ce n'était que murmures et frémissements. Cela me plaisait, et je savais qu'Holmes n'avait pas d'affinités particulières pour le bruit hormis lorsqu'il en était à la source. Nous nous installâmes donc sur deux méridiennes en retrait, nous tirâmes le rideau et nous posâmes nos serviettes sur une patère toute proche, n'en gardant qu'une pour nous envelopper la taille. Une odeur de bois de santal, d'acajou et d'encens flottait dans l'air.

« Qui aurait cru qu'une telle oasis puisse existe si près de Whitehall³…Nous sommes dans un autre monde. »dis-je.

Holmes laissa échapper un « mmmh » pensif, regardant autour de lui bien qu'enveloppé dans notre cocon de velours, bien qu'il n'y ait quasiment rien à voir. Une large tache violette marbrait l'une de ses hanches. C'était en partie dû à son combat avec l'Étrangleur qui s'était achevé sur la glace.

« Pour être franc avec vous, votre blessure se résorbe mal, mais c'est là l'un des effets de ne pas manger comme il le faut. Je ne serai pas étonné si vous étiez le dernier homme de Londres à attraper le scorbut. » Je tendis la main pour palper l'endroit de la blessure mais Holmes retint mon bras.

«Vous ! » dit-il « Sortez ! »

«Holmes ? »

«Pas vous ! » Il écarta les rideaux et pointa un long doigt accusateur sur un client confortablement calé dans un fauteuil. « Vous, l'agent de police…il n'y a rien ici qui puisse vous intéresser ! »

«Mais où veut-il en venir? » demanda le client, s'adressant directement à moi et me prenant, comme combien d'autres avant lui lorsqu'ils avaient à faire à Holmes pour la première fois, pour sa nourrice. »

Le client n'avait pourtant rien d'un agent de police. Pourvu d'une petite serviette, il était une montagne d'homme avec un anneau d'or à une oreille et une grande partie de son bras droit était recouverte par un tatouage représentant un énorme monstre marin multi -tentaculaire s'étant saisit d'un malheureux navire de pêche. Il avait plus l'air d'un familier de Billingsgate⁴ que de Bow Street⁵.

«Holmes, …il est difficile de penser que… »

«Bien au contraire, Watson, vous savez penser, mais vous négligez de le faire en cet instant. Ce _gentleman _, et mon utilisation du terme est large, est ici pour une descente de police. »

«Arrête patron! T'en fais trop, c'est sûr que c'est pas moi qui t'as mis ça dans la tête. T'as intérêt à me causer bien si tu veux rester en bons termes avec Jack la Menace… » Il se leva et se dirigea vers nous.

« Jack la Menace…pouah ! … je dirai plutôt Jack la Matraque…Cette marque sur le dessous de votre menton ne peut venir que du fait que vous serrez trop fort la boucle de votre casque. Vous êtes inspecteur de police, promu depuis peu, vous étiez auparavant un simple agent. Quand à cette boucle, je vous signalerai que vous n'avez pas l'oreille percée » dit-il en ouvrant le fermoir pour lui ôter. « Quand à votre tatouage, c'est un faux…vous ne verrez jamais un kraken pourvu de neuf tentacules… »

«Il y en avait un jusqu'à ce que Jack la Menace passe… » crut bon d'ajouter le vaurien.

«Dois-je vraiment poursuivre ? » demanda Holmes. Il saisit l'une des mains de cet homme et la retourna, en exposant la paume : « Pas un cale. » annonça-t-il. « C'est une main qui ne s'est jamais accrochée à une corde ou qui n'a jamais soulevé un baril. Vous tentez d'adopter le parler cockney mais arrivez difficilement à celui de Bournemouth ⁶. Vous vous êtes fait récemment raser la tête, mais par quelqu'un dont ce n'est apparemment pas la profession, parce qu'ils vous ont coupé derrière l'oreille. Ce n'est pas votre coupe de cheveux habituelle. Vous l'avez choisi, je présume, pour maquer que vous avez d'ordinaire les cheveux courts mais que porter votre casque tous les jours les aplatis fortement et caractéristiquement. Et pour ce qui est de votre tatouage… » A ce point de son raisonnement, Holmes se lécha l'index et traça une ligne dédaigneuse sur le bras de l'agent, couvrant son doigt d'encre bleue : « Je vous assure que c'est un faux. »

«Vous êtes fier de vous, imbécile ?! »

«Vous me suivez ? » L'exaspération d'Holmes atteignit des sommets, « Très bien, votre femme ne vous aime plus, votre père a la syphilis et votre maîtresse à Brighton… »

Ce fut le mot de trop, Jack la Menace détala vers les escaliers d'acajou, se bouchant les oreilles : « Je ne vous entends pas ! Allez donc au diable, Sherlock Holmes!»

«Vous l'avez fait détaler trop tôt ! » dis-je, faussement désapprobateur. « Pirate ou non, j'aurais voulu lui dire qu'il aurait grand besoin de consulter pour son cœur, le pli de son oreille⁷ n'augure rien de bon »

«Il n'y a pas que le pli de son oreille qui n'augure rien de bon, j'ai déjà eu à faire à des animaux de son genre.»

«Que voulait-t-il ?»

« Prendre deux sodomites sur le fait ! »

J'ouvris des yeux ronds:

«Vous et moi? C'est absolument grotesque! Pourquoi donc nous… »

Holmes soupira :

«Il n'est pas facile d'appréhender des meurtriers, ils n'ont de cesse de se déplacer. En revanche, un établissement de bains, lui ne se meut pas. Vous et moi, isolés au premier étage d'un établissement de bains après dix-neuf heures, quand les tarifs baissent et les hommes mariés rentrent chez eux…tout est déjà là motif à suspicion. Les nouveaux inspecteurs ont besoin d'arrestation pour stabiliser une position, et notre ami semblait avoir trouvé ce qu'il fallait. Il avait entendu que vous me pressiez à l'étage et était certain que vous aviez des intentions toutes particulières pour ma vertue. Heureusement, mes méthodes sont grandement discutées si ce n'est reproduites, par le commissariat de police, et il s'est rendu compte à qui il avait à faire quand j'ai commencé à faire des observations sur sa vie maritale. »

« Je n'ai fait que tendre la main en direction de votre hanche. »

Holmes leva une main en signe d'avertissement :

«Watson ! »

«Ne me donnez pas du _Watson_… Mais comment quiconque peut penser que … » Je levais ma main et reproduisait le geste que j'avais avorté plus tôt. Alors que ma main entrain en contact avec sa peau, il se passa quelque chose d'inattendu. Il semblait que c'était contre sa volonté mais Holmes rejeta la tête en arrière, ses yeux se fermèrent, il semblait être pris dans une vague de plaisir et de douleur et son bras se couvrit de frissons. Je ne l'avais vu qu'une fois dans un tel état et cela avait été lorsque nous étions allés écouter à l'Opera House un concert de son violoniste favori, Pablo de Sarasate⁸. Il frémit un long moment et finit par ouvrir les yeux.

« C'est comme cela que les gens se font des idées. Ne vous aventurez pas plus loin si vous ne voulez pas être mis au fait de choses que vous voudriez ignorer. »

Pétrifié, je retirai ma main : « Je vous croyais peu sensible aux passions les plus violentes. Vous l'avez affirmé vous-même! »

« C'est _vous _qui l'avez dit.⁹ Vous vous l'êtes tant de fois répété que vous avez fini par y croire. Vous avez souvent d'excellentes capacités diagnostiques mais elles vous ont fait défaut en ce cas. Ce n'est que pour les appâts de la gente féminine que je n'ai pas d'attrait.»

«Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit mot ? »

«Et quoi encore, me retrouver en prison ? Ou pire encore que lorsque vous n'osiez plus poser votre amicale main sur moi, de peur de vous souiller ! »

«Comme si cela était une souillure ! »

«J'ai commis là une erreur, Watson. Je n'aurais jamais du vous amener ici. Je n'avais dans l'idée que de vous changer de cadre et vous apporter un peu de soulagement pour votre épaule mais j'ai exagéré ma chance. Je vais redescendre et je vous attendrai dans le fumoir. Si vous souhaitez prendre mon costume, libre à vous. »

Il fit mine de partir, je me saisis de son poignet fin et le retint prestement.

« Arrêtez ! Il n'est rien que vous puissiez dire qui… »

Je le pris au mot et me tus. Je le rapprochai de moi et embrassais doucement ses lèvres. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, il me dévisageait.

« Je n'ai pas dit que j'avais besoin d'un costume hors de prix et sur mesure, j'ai dit que j'avais besoin de la personne qui le porte d'ordinaire. » dis-je sur un ton grave.

Holmes me regardait, toujours incrédule. Puis il éclata de rire. Ce fut bref mais immédiatement après il noua ses longs bras autour de mon cou et m'embrassa avec vigueur. Je sentis le désir que j'avais pour lui me toucher intimement et ensuite envahir tout mon corps.

«Nous pourrions prendre un cab, nous serions chez nous en une demi-heure » suggérais-je, essoufflé.

«Une demi-heure, c'est trente minutes de trop ! »

Je soupirai de soulagement, car l'idée de m'éloigner du corps d'Holmes ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant me répugnait : « Dites-moi, dites-moi ce que vous désirez que je fasse. »

Holmes marmonna confusément. Je n'étais pas habitué à une telle timidité de sa part.

«Qu'avez-vous dit ? » Je reculais pour le voir dans sa globalité.

«Laissez-moi vous voir »

«Mais vous le voyez très bien! Vous voyez tout de moi, c'est ce que vous avez su faire dès le début. » dis-je, me souvenant de ses déductions lors de notre première rencontre.

Holmes eut un petit sourire triste : « Et pourtant j'ai manqué le plus important. S'il vous plaît, John, laissez-moi en voir plus ! »

J'avais déjà dit que j'étais sensible à sa politesse, trop rare. Mais s'il en venait à m'appeler par mon nom de baptême, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant, je me retrouvais à sa merci. Je le laissais m'entraîner vers l'une des méridiennes et m'y asseoir. Alors que je me demandais s'il allait s'asseoir, il tomba à genoux devant moi. Voir sa tête s'incliner en direction de mon entrejambe me fit défaillir.

«Holmes ! Holmes ! » Je gémis alors qu'il se contentait de presser ses lèvres diaboliques sur mes chevilles.

«Si vous m'aimez, pour l'amour de Dieu, hâtez-vous ! »

«Patience, vous m'avez fait attendre ! » susurra Holmes.

«Je vous ai fait attendre ? »

«Oui, deux ans ! » dit-il en frottant sa joue contre mon mollet. J'étais ravi de sentir sa joue légèrement râpeuse en un endroit aussi intime. Ma serviette était un obstacle à sa progression mais cela ne dura pas, il eut tôt fait de la remonter.

«Je sais que ce n'est pas là la procédure habituelle, mais m'autoriseriez-vous, au regard des circonstances, que j'ouvre un second cadeau la veille de Noël ! »

« Holmes, qu'est ce vous n'avez pas compris dans « Hâtez-vous ! » ? » À peine conscient de ce que je faisais, j'entourai son cou de mes jambes : « Faites ce que vous désirez de moi mais faites-le prestement ! »

Holmes commença à se demander si le fait que je le rapproche de mon entrejambe signifiait une envie quelconque de ma part qu'il y réalise certaines observations mais il lut dans mes yeux à quel point j'étais désespéré, le faisant s'arrêter en cours de phrase :

« Je suis navré, je ne vous ai que par trop allumé¹⁰ ! Puis-je donc vous toucher, John ? Je désire tellement vous toucher… »

Je haletais, sentant son souffle contre ma cuisse : « Ce n'est pas que vous pouvez, mais que vous devez ! »admis-je. À cet instant, il retira complètement la serviette et je fermais les yeux, m'abandonnant totalement à ses bons soins. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'occupe de moi avec ses mains, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Oh! Oh mon _Dieu _! » dis-je alors que je me retrouvais pris dans une chaleur tiède, je détournais donc la tête et me mordis les lèvres pour garder le silence. Holmes, pour sa part s'affairait en silence, sa bouche s'affairait. J'avais déjà entendu parler de ces ébats impliquant langues, lèvres et gorge mais je pensais que cela ne pouvait être fait que par des courtisanes très expérimentées. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce soit un art qu'Holmes maîtrisait.

« Holmes, s'il vous plaît ! Mon cher, mon très cher. Je ne saurai tarder ! Il faudrait vous retirez ou je risque de… »

Plutôt que de se retirer, il prit ma main dans la sienne et en caressa le dos avec son pouce, me stimulant. Ses yeux gris étaient rivés sur moi. Je n'en pouvais plus. Mes hanches se soulevèrent sans mon consentement, cherchant à entrer en communion avec lui. En poussant un long cri étouffé, je me répandais dans la douceur de sa bouche.

Quand je regagnais contenance, je m'aperçus que Holmes s'était blotti tout contre moi sur l'une des méridiennes. Méridienne assez large pour un seul homme corpulent mais il était fin comme un roseau et je n'étais pas des plus grands.

Je pressais ma cuisse contre celle de Holmes et le trouvait dur et désireux. Je le fis se mettre sur le dos. Pour un homme accoutumé à l'obstination, il céda promptement. Je m'allongeais sur le flanc et laissais ma main vagabonder jusqu'à sa serviette.

« Montrez-moi comment vous procurez du plaisir. » chuchotai-je, conscient que nous n'étions pas seuls dans l'établissement. A moins de cinq mètres de nous il y'avait une autre alcôve entourée de rideaux et je pensais, l'espace d'un instant, entendre des frémissements et gémissements venant de là.

«Comment voulez-vous que je le fasse ? Lentement ou promptement ? » m'enquis-je.

«Tout ce que je veux, c'est que cela soit fait par vous. » Ses pupilles étaient exorbitées à la lueur de la lampe à gaz rendue rougeâtre par une multitude de petits papiers rouges. « Embrassez-moi!»

Je l'embrassais et le senti durcir encore davantage contre moi. Je repensais à la canne que je lui avais offerte. Son bois poli était lisse et satiné au toucher mais l'intérieur était de pur acier. C'est la même sensation que j'éprouvais en ayant Holmes au creux de ma main. Je le caressais et je laissais mes doigts confier à sa chair tous les secrets que je brûlais de lui avouer : lui dire ce que je ressentais pour lui, depuis quand je ressentais ce genre de chose pour lui, ce que voulais lui faire maintenant que nous étions tous les deux au fait. Holmes gémit et tremblait dans mes bras.

« John » murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres : « John, mon paroxysme est proche et j'aimerais vous dire quelque chose lorsque celui-ci arrivera. Je vous aime. Comprenez-vous que je vous aime? » Il m'embrassa encore une fois, cette fois-ci il laissa sa langue se frayer un passage dans ma bouche. Et je sentis alors sa semence tiède se répandre sur ma main.

Après un certain temps à m'adonner au plaisir de me blottir contre mon amant dans une étreinte post-coïtale pour ma part et aux morsures pour Holmes qui était aussi ingérable avant qu'après nos ébats, nous retournâmes au bassin pour nous laver. Les assistants gardèrent leurs éventuelles remarques pour eux.

On nous proposa de nous rendre dans le lavatorium² où les clients pouvaient recevoir un nouveau soin et un massage mais Holmes s'était mis en tête que qu'il ne devait y avoir personne pour effacer de sa mémoire le souvenir de mon toucher sur sa personne, et il refusa. Je l'accompagnai donc aux douches chaudes.

«Quand vous dites que vous avez déjà eu à faire à des animaux de son genre, vouliez-vous dire que ce n'était pas la première fois que vous avez eu à faire à une descente de police ?»

«Non, ce n'est pas la première fois. La première fois fut dans un établissement dans South Kensington. »

«Mais que faisiez-vous là ? »

«Victor Trevor¹¹ était descendu du Norfolk pour quelques jours, il m'avait emmené là-bas. »

«Je vois » dis-je, masquant difficilement ma déception.

«Pour vous répondre, oui, il avait une attirance à mon endroit mais je n'avais pas compris cela de prime abord.

Pour moi, il n'avait juste besoin que d'un bon bain ! »

Je ris malgré moi.

«Holmes, vous êtes impossible. »

«Je ne suis pas impossible, je suis à peine improbable et il y a là une différence à faire » dit-il en se rengorgeant autant qu'il était possible pour quelqu'un d'aussi frêle que lui.

«Et que s'est-il passé aux bains ? »

«Pas grand-chose, Victor s'est offert à moi, j'ai commencé à lui présenter mes excuses quand Lestrade a débarqué. »

«Comment ? »

«Je ne vous ai donc jamais raconté comment j'avais rencontré Lestrade… ? Il était en pleine descente dans l'établissement où nous étions. »

«Pourquoi ne vous a-t-il pas fait jeter en prison sur-le-champ? »

«Tout d'abord parce que les sections soixante-et-une et soixante-deux de l'Infraction contre la Personne ¹² ne condamne que la sodomie et la tentative de sodomie. Je ne sodomisais personne et je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire. »

«Alors pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fait emprisonner Victor ? »

«Parce que je lui ai dit que la meilleure façon de grimper dans les rangs de la police de Londres n'était pas d'assaillir les clients d'un établissement de bain mais d'appréhender des meurtriers. Il me répondit que cela semblait en effet plus judicieux. Je lui répondis que c'était effectivement que c'était le cas car il ne serait qu'une question de minutes avant que je ne lui montre l'empoisonneur présent dans le caldarium. L'homme que j'accusais n'avait pas été très prolifique, n'ayant tué qu'un avare fort âgé pour pouvoir en hériter, mais tout le monde a à faire ses armes quelque part. Quand Lestrade l'appréhenda, ses mains étaient encore tachées de jaune à cause des champignons qu'il avait utilisés pour tuer sa victime. Il s'était rendu aux bains dans l'espoir de faire disparaître les taches. »

«Holmes,» dis-je, bien que je sois conscient que je saute du coq à l'âne, « Je vous aime »

«Je sais, » répondit Holmes, me serrant dans ses bras enduits de savon. « Maintenant, rentrons chez nous avant qu'ils ne nous mettent à la porte. D'ordinaire les bains sont ouverts toute la nuit, mais ils ferment à vingt- trois heures la veille de Noël. »

«Eh bien…vous vous souvenez de Noël, maintenant ? » dis-je me moquant gentiment, sachant qu'il ne m'avait pas acheté de présent ou qu'avant notre petite excursion, il ne s'était aucunement impliqué dans cette journée de festivité à l'exception d'avoir carbonisé l'oie de madame Hudson.

«Oui, mais j'espère que ce n'est que momentané. En revanche, le réveillon a fait en moi une impression durable. Nous devrions donc renouveler cette célébration l'an prochain. »

Et c'est ce que nous fîmes dès lors. L'année suivante, quand madame Hudson mentionna l'éventualité pour elle d'aller voir sa sœur pour le vingt-cinq décembre, Holmes ouvrit tout grand les oreilles.

« Le jour après le réveillon ? Évidemment, allez-y-donc ! Ne vous privez pas ! »

Madame Hudson le regarda l'air surpris :« Mais qui donc appelle Noël le jour après le réveillon ? » demanda-t-elle.

«Holmes » dis-je, très officiellement.

«Je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose de semblable, cela reviendrait à appeler Charles Dickens « le père de Charles Dickens le _fils_¹³ »

«Qui donc ? » demanda Holmes

«Holmes ne célèbre pas Noël mais son réveillon. » expliquais-je, heureux d'être son interprète.

«En voilà une idée ! Mais il suffit, il est un homme bon et peu commun. » dit madame Hudson en essuyant l'œil avec le revers de son tablier.

«Oh que oui, madame Hudson ! »

«Je vous entends tous les deux ! » geignit Holmes.

«Prenez soin de lui, John !»

«Je n'aurai de cesse de continuer de le faire ! » dis-je, souriant à l'objet de notre conversation, soudainement silencieux, sachant bien que je comptais prendre effectivement soin de lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Petit Point Culture :) <strong>

**(PPC pour les intimes)**

ᴬ Voici donc le moment où entre en scène la résidence d'Arthur Conan Doyle qu'il avait fait construire à la fin des années 1890. Il y écrivit entre autre _Le Chien des Baskerville _et la _Maison Vide_. Il y reçut nombre de ses amis écrivains dont J M Barrie, l'auteur de Peter Pan, Bram Stoker, père de Dracula, ou encore Virginia Woolfe et son brillant Une Chambre à Soi.

*En français dans le texte

¹ Le désert du Régistan est un plateau aride du sud-ouest de l'Afghanistan, situé entre Kandahar et Helmand.

² « Holmes comme moi avait une faiblesse pour le bain turc. C'était dans la vapeur d'une chambre chaude que je le trouvais le moins réticent et le plus humain. A l'étage supérieur de l'établissement des Bains Neville dans de Northumberland Avenue, il y a un coin isoléavec deux canapés jumeaux ; nous les occupions le 3 septembre 1902, jour où commence mon récit. _» L'Illustre Client _— Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

²+ Pour petite explication, voici donc les pièces des bains turcs : l'atrium est le hall, le caldarium le bain le plus chaud, le tepidarium le bain tiède, le laconium, une salle de sudation et le lavatorium, une salle dédiée aux massages.

³ Whitehall est une artère de Londres, partant au sud, de Parliament Square pour déboucher sur Charing Cross à Trafalgar Square, le point caractéristique en est la statue de Charles Ier, que l'on considère comme étant le centre de Londres. Centre du gouvernement de sa Majesté, la rue comprend plusieurs ministères ; « Whitehall » est donc souvent utilisé par métonymie pour désigner le gouvernement dans sa globalité.

⁴ Billingsgate est un quartier de Londres connu pour son marché aux poissons où les vendeurs ne manquaient pas d'utiliser un vocabulaire très coloré pour tenter de vendre leurs marchandises d'où une implication de grivoiserie.

⁵Dans Bow Street se trouvait l'un des plus fameux commissariats de Londres et un tribunal. Dans la même rue se réunissaient au milieu du XVIIIe siècle, les huit Bow Street Runners, à l'initiative du romancier Henry Fielding, qui avaient pour but d'appréhender les voleurs. On les considère souvent comme l'une des premières forces de police londonienne.

⁶ Bournemouth était une station balnéaire très en vogue et au pinacle de la mode d'alors fréquentée par les classes aisées.

⁷ Le signe de Frank, encore appelé signe de Lichtstein, est un pli du lobe de l'oreille, qui va en diagonale du tragus à l'arrièredu lobule, et ce de manière souvent bilatérale. Selon des études statistiques, il semble y'avoir une corrélation entre la présence de ce pli et une certaine prédisposition aux maladies coronaires et cardiaques.

⁸ Dans la _Ligue des Rouquins_, Holmes et Watson se rendent à un concert de Pablo de Sarasate. Pablo de Sarasate, de son nom complet Pablo Martín Melitón de Sarasate y Navascués était un violoniste et compositeur espagnol. Il était l'un des virtuoses les plus célèbres de son époque.

⁹Allusion aux premières lignes de _Un Scandale en Bohême _: « Tous les sentiments violents et celui-là [l'amour]en particulier sont contraires à son caractère froid, méthodique et admirablement équilibré. »

¹⁰ Le verbe _allumer _dans le sens d'aguicher tel qu'utilisépar Holmes existe en français depuis la fin du 19e siècle, l'une de ses apparitions en littérature fut dans Le Journal d'une Femme de Chambre d'Octave Mirbeau publié en 1900.

¹¹ Victor Trevor est le seul ami d'université d'Holmes, mentionné dans _Le Gloria Scott_. Il vit dans le Norfolk et reçut dans la maison paternelle son condisciple pendant un mois. Nombre d'Holmésiens supposent qu'il fut le premier amant du fameux détective.

¹² Le texte, _Infraction contre la Personne_ est un texte de loi britannique passé en 1861 qui mentionnait la liste des châtiments pour les Infraction contre la Personne. En voici le texte pour information :

_ 61 — Quiconque ayant perpétué l'effroyable crime de bougrerie [sodomie], commise autant sur Personne que Animal est condamnable, à la discrétion de la Cour, aux travaux forcés à perpétuité ou pour une durée ne pouvant être inférieure à dix ans._

_ 62 — Quiconque ayant commis l'effroyable crime précédemment mentionné de bougrerie ou qui aura essayé d'agresser une quelconque personne du sexe masculin sera jugée coupable d'un forfait et est condamnable, à la discrétion de la Cour, à être soumise aux travaux forcés pour une durée ne pouvant être inférieure à trois ans et ne pouvant être excédé dix ans ou bien d'être emprisonné pour une durée quelconque ne pouvant excéder deux ans, accompagné ou non de travaux forcés._

¹²+ L'homosexualité a été dépénalisée en Angleterre et au Pays de Galles en 1967 (en Ecosse en 1980 et en Irlande du Nord en 1982) et la majorité sexuelle pour les rapports gays étaient de 21 ans contre 16 pour les rapports hétérosexuels. La majorité sexuelle ne fut harmonisée qu'en 2000.

¹³ Charles Dickens avait eu en effet la grande originalité de donner à son fils le même prénom que lui.


End file.
